<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notice by Side_with_24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008327">Notice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_with_24/pseuds/Side_with_24'>Side_with_24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black being slight sus, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Impostor Black (Among Us), M/M, Wires, electrical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_with_24/pseuds/Side_with_24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyan works on wires in electrical.</p><p>He's not the only one there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Cyan (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyan was crouched down beneath a table in electrical doing wires. It was one of his last tasks for the day and he honestly just wanted to get it over with. His fingers moved slowly as they carefully untangled the twisted wires from each other. His fingers slipped slightly as he heard someone moving behind him. </p><p>Dropping his task, Cyan flipped around and quickly scanned the area. His body was high sprung with adrenaline, making it almost impossible to stay still and stop himself from bolting. The imposters hadn’t killed someone in a while and everyone was filled with nerves. Thankfully, he only had to finish this task, then he was done for the day and able to go to bed. Releasing a short breath, the human turned back around and quickly invested himself back into his task. Unknown to Cyan, two glowing eyes watched as he worked from the darkness. </p><p>Fumbling with the wires in haste to finish. After some time, Cyan checked over the completed task. Making sure nothing was out of place, (as he didn’t want to do it again), he slid out from under the table. Sighing with the relief of being able to get out of there, he turned around, only to be caught in two strong arms.</p><p>“AH” Cyan panicked, thrashing in the person's arms trying to free himself but they only held tighter.</p><p>“Calm down” Cyan recognised Black’s deep strong voice and stopped struggling, instead letting his body slowly relax against the chest behind him.</p><p>“Oh my god Black don’t do that to me!” Cyan turned in Blacks arms and punched him in the chest. “You almost gave me a heart attack you dick!”</p><p>Black let his hands from around the cyan astronaut to drop before bringing one up to rub his chest. “Sorry. I thought you had heard me come in?” Their voice seemed to vibrate straight though Cyan, making him shutter before releasing how close they were. It made Cyan realise the difference between his stature of 5,7 and Blacks 6,2. Quickly backing up and gaining some very much needed personal space thank you, he looked into Black’s visor.</p><p>“I never heard you enter the room Black.. It’s like you just teleported or something” Cyan noticed that Black tensed ever so slightly at the statement, before relaxing back into his previous position not a moment after. </p><p>Black seemed to regard him for a second before letting out a deep chuckle. “It’s more of an, ‘or something’” Cyan was confused at that before being broken out of his thoughts by a dead body report. Not a moment after Cyan felt Black’s arm wrap around his waist, guiding him out of electrical and to the cafeteria. Blushing a dark shade of red beneath his mask, Cyan didn’t pull away from the contact.</p><p>If he had, he may have noticed slightly miss-coloured splatters across parts of Black’s suit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>